A refreshing look for IBC-13's website
June 30, 2012 - From the media portal website in the counrty of GMANetwork.com and ABS-CBN.com, sequestered TV station IBC-13 relaunched its revamped website, promising a richer online portal experience for followers of the Kapinoy Network for the entertainment network Viva-TV their online division by releasing a new TV campaigning pushing on IBC can now access all the information, profiles, schedules, spotlight, free downloads and latest updates from IBC-13 with our brand new design. In the new IBC.com.ph, visitors gain access to all the network's program information, schedules and links to microsites, Facebook, Twitter and Multiply pages and Youtube videos, and all the network's news platforms, all with a sleeker and more intuitive design. Fans can keep abreast of the latest updates and announcements in the What’s New? section, peruse the photo gallery and watch teasers, plugs and highlights of your favorite IBC-13 shows with more Viva-TV programs, with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. IBC-13 keeps its viewers in the loop with two special sections: IBC Live for the live coverage and Rewind13. IBC Live enables the user to watch shows, anniversaries, press conferences and other events online in real-time. Previous webcasts include The Next Chief Justice held on July 10 and Report kay Boss: SONA 2012 held on July 23, 2012 with simulcast RPN and PTV. The Kapinoy network will introduce Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network of Vic Del Rosario's Viva Group that will become the Home of the Stars for more Viva-TV programs on IBC channel 13. For those who miss special events, Rewind13 uploads replays of selected show clips and exclusive events. Featured at the moment is Orly Mercado's much-lauded speech at the recent Philippine Ad Congress. The portal is not just limited to entertainment. It also gathers scroll down to find relevant news articles from IBCNews.com as the most interactive and informative news portal for a well-rounded user experience for the site boasts of dynamic content and interactive infographics. Users can access the new IBC live video streaming and livestream from listen to DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and iDMZ 891 using the portal's built-in DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and iDMZ 891 widget with new website at 89DMZ.com. Currently under beta testing, IBC-13’s home on the web is bound to get better and provide more exciting innovations in the coming weeks. 'IBC-13 bags 30 of the 30 awards in the recently concluded 26th PMPC Star Awards for Television' *''Express Balita'' - Best News Program *''Snooky Serna'' - Best Female Newscaster *''Ricardo Cepeda'' - Best Male Newscaster *''Cooltura'' - Best Educational Program *''Cathy Eigenmann'' - Best Educational Program Host and Best Female Newcaster *''Chinatown TV'' - Best Lifestyle Show *''Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendelyn Ty and Wesley Chua'' - Best Lifestyle Show Host (Chinatown TV) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' - Best Public Service Program *''Rey Langit and JR Langit'' - Best Public Service Program Host (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' - Best Morning Show *''MUB Hosts'' - Best Morning Show Host *''Jarius Bondoc'' - Best Public Affairs Program Host (Linawin Natin) *''Lunch Break'' - Best Noontime Show *''DMZ-TV'' - Best Variety Show *''Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado'' - Best Noontime Show Host (Lunch Break) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' - Best Children Show *''Good Take'' - Best Educational Program *''Dear Heart'' - Best Drama Anthology on Viva-TV *''Chin-Chin Gutierrez'' - Best Female TV Host (Good Take) *''Makabayang Duktor'' - Best Public Service Program *''Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong'' - Best Public Service Program Host (Makabayang Duktor) *''Julia Montes and Enrique Gil'' - Best Variety Show Host (DMZ-TV) *''Showbiz Star'' - Best Showbiz Oriented Show *''Dolly Anne Carvajal'' - Best Female Showbiz Oriented Show Host *''Maxene Magalona'' - Best Female TV Host *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' - Best Educational Program *''Enrique Gil'' - Best New Male TV Personality *''Buwan ng Wika'' - Best TV Public Service Announcement *''The Weakest Link'' - Best Game Show on Viva-TV *''Homecoming sa Trese'' - Best TV Special *''IBC-13'' - Best Station